


I've Got You

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Gen, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Alpha, Sam, takes care of you during your heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

The couch was comfortable. Especially when you were with your Alpha during a heat. You sat with him, your back pressed against his chest, his legs framing you, and his arms wrapped around your waist. Your body was alternating from burning to freezing as you fought your heat. Sam was patient with you; wrapping you in a blanket when you shivered and kept you hydrated when you were sweltering hot. You both alternated between watching the dull television and dozing. His breathing was deep telling you he had fallen asleep again. Which was bad news for you as the mating need from your heat hit you again. You twisted around in his lap. Your straddled his lap and started kissing his neck. He woke up slowly, his hand spreading across your back.  

“Y/N,” he breathed as you nipped at his hear.

“Alpha,” You muttered against his skin. His hands quickly slid up the shirt of his you had stolen and pushed it over your head. You hadn’t bothered with a bra; it was just you and Sam in the Bunker. Dean always cleared out during your heats. Sam’s hands pushed under your ass and lifted you slightly giving him access to your breasts. He quickly pulled one of your sensitive nipples into his mouth. Your hands tangled into his hair as he nipped and sucked. You pulled desperately at his shirt and tugged it over his head. Your hands ran over his smooth skin as he pushed his pajama pants down. He barely had time to push them of the couch before you had your hand wrapped around him.

“Need you in me.” You whined and his hands spread across your back and pulled you closer to him.

“My little omega,” he murmured as he ran his hands all over your body.

“We should move back to the bedroom,” He muttered as you pulled at his cock.

“Takes to long,” You answered as you squirmed in his lap. Your heat was making you desperate for something inside you. You were about to sink yourself onto him when he stopped you.

“Slow down,” He whispered. You whimpered, but obeyed your alpha. He knew what was best for you and you were going way too fast. He pulled your forehead to his and kept you close.

“I’ve got you,” he said. He stood up; his arms supported you under your ass and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He walked quickly to his bedroom, you whimpering as he carried you. As soon as he was there, he laid you down underneath you.

“I’ve got you,” He whispered again. He was gentle as you writhed underneath him. Sam slowly pushed two fingers into you and stretched you getting you ready for him. He kissed you, keeping you occupied as he prepared you. Your hips bucked against him as he added a third finger.

“Alpha, I need you.” You whimpered. He shifted above you and whimpered as he pulled his fingers away. He lined his cock up with your entrance and pushed in slowly. You breathed a sigh as he filled you. Sam was careful to start slow as he moved in you. You gripped his shoulders and pulled him down to you. Sam’s lips moved to your neck as he marked you.

“Alpha, harder.” You whined. Sam’s thrusts quickened hitting you deep and hard. Sam started to lose control of himself as he fucked you harder. He suddenly pulled out and flipped you over on your stomach. He lifted your hips so your ass was in the air. You buried your face into the pillow and moaned as his hands slid over your body.

“Such a pretty little omega.  _ My _ little omega.” He muttered just loud enough for you to hear. You whimpered.

“Yes, all yours, Alpha, take me.” You groaned as he started pounding into you.

“You want me?” He muttered. Your hands twisted into the blankets on the bed and you just moaned.

“You want me to stretch you out. You want my thick knot in you, you want me to fill you up with my cum, fill you with my pups. Gonna watch my cum drip out of you.” His words melted over you, his grip on your hips hard enough to leave bruises on your skin. Sam leaned down across you and draped himself over you body. You were lost to him as he continued to mutter in your ear. You felt his knot swelling as you both got close.

“Come for me.” You heard Sam say. “Come for me, my little omega.” You bit down on the pillow under you and came with a scream. Sam came hard with you, his knot lodged deep in you. He pulled you close to his chest and laid you both on your sides. Sam gently stroked your sides as he held you close to him. He knew you were close to sleep but he kissed the top of your head anyway.

“My pretty little omega,” you heard him mutter before you drifting to sleep. 

 


End file.
